


Easier

by Ginny41



Series: Closer To You [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, soft girlfriends being soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41
Summary: Chapter 2: After 2 years of dating, Chaewon and Minjoo’s favorite thing still was stargazing together, even if it may be a little different now.





	1. You Made It Easier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jus7charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jus7charlie/gifts).



> These stories are actually small sequels to my other OS "Closer To You", but you don't need to read it to understand these ones (because just fluff happens here tbh).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon knew studying with her girlfriend wasn't very efficient, still it was her favorite way to spend a friday night.

There was a reason why she was paired with Hitomi instead of Minjoo for tutoring, and it was very clear in the moment. Minjoo had come over to her house to study and although they were at it for a little over an hour, the number of questions answered summed up to a total of one – half of one more likely since Minjoo had stopped writing it down half way to give her a peck. The number of pecks? Well, now this was something Chaewon wasn’t able to count in the moment.

Her plan was for them to sit down and study peacefully, but somehow the younger Kim had sat between her legs and teaching her while giving her a back hug was a little counter-productive to say the least. It was too easy to get comfy, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder and feeling her sweet vanilla scent while she heard Minjoo soft voice going over a new question, it would be easy to fall asleep like this…Except that Minjoo was also so very warm and so _huggable_ that it was impossible to not nuzzle into her neck – and for her delight, the younger brunette was also especially sensitive what brought Chae’s mischievous side to life.

Minjoo’s easy laugh was addictive and Chaewon would hear it every time she brushed her nose against the skin of her neck, the muffled chuckles turning into soft giggles when she gave her a couple of quick kisses instead. She should be the one to take things seriously and usually she would, but there was something very special about being with her girlfriend in a Friday evening without having to worry about whether or not people would see and gossip about them. Therefore, she promised herself they would hit the library tomorrow and study properly, but for now she would allow herself to just enjoy the moment.

Chaewon cherished these moments the most. To be able to be near her girlfriend and show her all her love and affection was something special for her. Minjoo was a naturally affectionate person, always showering her with hugs and kisses, even if she was usually shy, she would never hesitate before displaying her feelings – it was her most precious quality, how candid she was about her feelings always.

But Chae was the opposite, as a person that was often seem as cold and expressionless, putting her feelings into words was hard, acting on them even more. For her, showing affection was most of the time an awkward and laborious task – this, however, wasn’t true when it comes down to Minjoo now. At the course of the time they had been dating, and even before that, she had learned slowly how to showcase her feelings through speech and touch. It wasn’t easy at first, but she was glad she had put some effort into it because watching Minjoo’s reactions to her words was enough to warm her heart, and having her in her arms was her favorite thing in the world.

Now, looking at the girl’s face up close and listening to her laugh, she could feel her heart full. As Chaewon watched the emotions going through Minjoo’s face as she teased her, she concluded that she would never get tired of it, she would never cease to love her little ways and quirks that would be always so blatantly exposed in the face that was as pretty as her heart – anyone who got to see Minjoo could be considered lucky, but knowing her sweet, kind and goofy personality was a very precious thing and Chaewon was especially blessed for being able to know almost everything about her.

They had known each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Chaewon couldn’t recall a time where she didn’t like Kim Minjoo, be it as an innocent friendship, or the love she felt now. Minjoo was always around and Chae made sure she stayed, watching her grow from the clumsy, impulsive child she was, to the beautiful young woman – who was still a little clumsy and impulsive, but she wouldn’t like her any other way. Their relationship was based on the strong bond developed through the years, in the differences that brought them together instead of driving them apart.

 **“You have the cutest laugh.”** She said in a quiet voice, planting another kiss on Minjoo’s neck, a little more insistent now, her lips brushing softly against the sensitive skin as her arms pulled the girl closer.  **“And the cutest ears,”** She added, lifting her face to make a trail of kisses towards the said spot, nibbling on the earlobe in the way she knew her girlfriend liked. Minjoo’s giggle turned into a surprised squeal and it was her turn to hold  in her laugh. Continuing her quest, she kissed the gentle jawline, and then her cheeks meeting the soft spot where her Indian dimples appeared **. “And cheeks…And dimples…And everything else.”** She finished off with a little peck on the tip of her nose, just like she always did – she loved the way Minjoo’s nose scrunch a little when she smiled at the kiss. **“The most adorable girl ever.”**

 **“Adorable? Chaewon, I’m not a baby!”** Minjoo’s whiny voice didn’t match the message.

Chaewon’s fond smile turned into a playful smirk as she crooked one eyebrow at the younger woman. **“Then should I not treat you like one?”**

She was expecting a lot of blushing and maybe some weak slaps on her shoulder, but she had forgotten Minjoo was the shy, yet impulsive type – not that she was complaining though, she would never complain about her overly affectionate girlfriend. So, what she got was blushed cheeks and a clumsy kiss that was enough to take Chae’s conceited smirk away.

The brunette’s lips were always soft against hers, gentle but a little needy too. Minjoo tasted like chocolate today, all thanks to the hot choco they had earlier, and this sweetness matched perfectly her natural taste making the kiss all too perfect for Chaewon’s sanity. Breaking the embrace loose, she allowed the girl to turn in her arms bringing them to a more comfortable position. Minjoo’s arms were around her neck, one of her hands caressing her back, while the other found its way to her nape, tugging her hair gently in a silent request that Chae understood right away.

They had been dating for months and kissing was something that they both learned together, what meant she knew exactly how to kiss her girl in the best way and she was more than willingly to do so.

Placing her hands on the younger girl’s waist, she pulled her closer, practically making Minjoo strand over her. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she heard Minjoo’s airy moan a moment before she was given permission to deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping between her lips with ease. Tilting her head to the side, Chaewon kissed her with all her might, the sweet taste of chocolate was good, but she liked Minjoo’s better. Her girl wasn’t shy in the moment, hugging her tightly and bringing her closer even if there was no space between them anymore, she was kissing back with equal passion and it was hard for Chae to think about anything other than Minjoo in the moment.

The need for oxygen was a nuisance that neither of them could avoid, so when they were forced to break apart, Chaewon faced the girl with a burning gaze that was enough to send a shiver through Minjoo’s body – a very pleasant one. **“Maybe you aren’t a baby, but you are _my_ _babe_.”** It was a silly phrase, the kind that would earn her a playful smack in the arm and a giggle usually, but there were too engrossed in the moment to mind her cheesiness.

Chaewon went for another kiss, her lips more determined this time, the kiss was shorter and rougher than before. Her lips making its way down Minjoo’s neck, nibbling and sucking lightly as she reached the special spot at the base of it, reaching the collarbone. Her hands shifted on Minjoo’s back, her right one reaching to touch the skin under her shirt and the other to comb her fingers through the girl’s hair.

It wasn’t like her leaving hickeys, but the temptation was too big and before she knew it, she was biting a little too hard on Minjoo’s soft skin, leaving a reddish mark that she soothed with her tongue. Minjoo didn’t seem to mind it by the way she let out a pleased moan.

At this point Chae’s mind was working only on twenty percent common sense and the remaining on ‘how to get them to a comfier place without breaking the kiss’ – hormones, yes it was running on teenage hormones.

 **“Chaewon! Did you drink all the milk again?”** A voice interrupted them, breaking the atmosphere as the door was thrown open by her older sister, Eunbi. Chaewon had forgotten the golden rule: always lock the door. **“Aish! I’d say get a room, but you guys already did.”** The oldest Kim clicked her tongue in annoyance, although everyone knew how supportive she was of their relationship, it didn’t mean she wanted to watch their make out sessions. **“You two stop eating each other’s face and go buy me more milk now!”**

The couple just watched in awe – and embarrassment – as the older woman left, leaving the girls with blushed faces and a mini heart attack. Chaewon sighed, leaning against the side of her bed. **“Sorry about that.”** Eunbi could be quite the _troll_ when she wanted to, it was her job as an older sister apparently.

But it was Chaewon’s fault for forgetting she would be coming home earlier today – and for not locking the door, how could she forget about it? **“MinMin, are you okay?”** Chae asked, caressing the girl’s hair. Minjoo had snuggled further into her, hiding her face on the soft fabric of Chaewon’s grey hoodie to avoid showing Eunbi her impressively red face. She could only see the tips of her ears peeking through her hair – they were red as well.

 **“She will tell everyone about it if we don’t buy her milk, won’t she?”** Minjoo’s voice sounded defeated, as the brunette risked a glance at the older when she spoke. There’s a little pout on her face and Chaewon smiled, making it disappear with a peck.

 **“You can bet she will.”** With a soft chuckle, she stood up and helped her girl to do the same. **“So we better move.”**

Minjoo didn’t seem very excited about it, but she didn’t protest when Chaewon helped her to slid into a warm coat – Minjoo fixed her bangs in the process, her slender fingers were always gentle when taking care of her, even when she was still embarrassed. Chaewon’s smile grew at it – Minjoo had the simplest ways to touch her heart, perhaps because Chae loved everything about her. **“We can also get some ice cream.”** Grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand, she pulled her towards the exit. There was a convenience store just a couple of streets away, it was still early and they could just walk there. **“And take the long way back.”** She made sure to add with her best smirk.

As expected, her words had a positive effect on the girl and giggling, Minjoo  hit her shoulder lightly before clinging to her arm. **“You want her to make fun of us forever!”**

Her complaint wasn’t sincere and they both knew it, so Chae just shrugged.

**“If that’s what takes to have some time with my girlfriend, then I don’t mind it at all.”**

Chaewon never thought she could fall in love so deeply to the point where she wouldn’t mind having her sister making fun of her, or her friends teasing her about her clinginess. She thought her natural awkwardness could never be left behind and allow her to open up completely to a relationship. But here she was now, and for one reason only: Being in love with Minjoo made it all easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you guys doing? I always imagine Chaewon as a very clingy and loving girlfriend, so this is pretty much what you will be getting from me xD This story is just a little thing I did for my friend Charlie. It’s inserted in the universe of my next one shot, but I thought it wouldn’t fit in what I have planned so far, so I decided to post it on it's own. 
> 
> The last part was inspired by a meme I saw on twitter, so if you’re the ‘milk meme’ creator, shout out to you and thank you!
> 
> As always thank you if you read ‘till here and I apologize for any mistakes. I’ll be busy finishing my lipseul story, but I’ll be back with something next month or even before, so hopefully I’ll see you guys soon.


	2. Stars On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 years of dating, Chaewon and Minjoo’s favorite thing still was stargazing together, even if it may be a little different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit…Not so kid friendly, so babies stay out even if it‘s not rated M (more like rated 15)! I don’t even know why I say it, I know you’ll read it anyway…So good reading!

Their hands brushed gently against each other, Minjoo’s pinky wrapped around Chaewon’s, pulling weakly to try and get her attention.

The couple was lying down on a fluffy blanket Minjoo had brought to her backyard so they could stargaze and cuddle at the same time – they had done a lot of stargazing so far, with Chaewon telling her about all her favorite constellations and the younger only smiling fondly as she listened. She knew it all, Chae had told her many times before, still she didn’t mind listening to her all night long – Chaewon’s voice was her favorite sound, especially when she was so relaxed and content.

Minjoo had missed it.

She missed just being around Chaewon every night, to see her chestnut eyes that had a special glint when she looked at her, to hear her sweet voice talking about anything and everything, to feel her slightly cold hands gripping on her warmer ones, to feel her lips kissing her own…She just missed Chaewon’s everything.

The older girl was spending a lot of time in college now, busy with her occupations while Minjoo had her own studies to tend to as a high school senior, and albeit they kept in contact, it wasn’t the same as having Chaewon here with her. Moments like this, when they were both free for a whole weekend and could just enjoy each other’s presence were so precious to her and she didn’t want to waste a single second of it.

Rolling to the side, she snuggled up to Chaewon, her free hand hugging her by the waist.

 **“…You know my favorite one is Orion but…Oh, hi there.”** Chaewon said with a soft chuckle, surprised with the sudden interruption. She didn’t seem bothered by it, her smile growing as she wiggled herself to allow them to get into a more comfortable position, hugging her girl back. **“Someone is clingy today.”**

 **“I’m always clingy with you.”** The younger replied with her face buried on Chaewon’s neck, taking a deep breath to inhale the familiar strawberry and mint scent that belongs only to her girlfriend. She snuggled up to the girl like a kitten, almost laying on top of her, completely comfortable with the non existent space between them. Chaewon was, after all, her safe heaven and there was nothing she liked more than being with her. **“And I missed you. A lot.”**

Chaewon hugged her a little tighter, caressing her back before planting a kiss on top of her head. **“I missed you too.”** She echoed softly, her hand letting go of Minjoo’s so she could reach for her face, gently making her look up to her. **“I know this is not the most romantic date, but I don’t want to share you with anyone today.”** As if to prove her words, she leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on the younger woman’s lips.

The kiss was sweet and perfectly translated their feelings of longing and love, making Minjoo’s lips curve into a small, fond smile when she opened her eyes to look at her first love. They were together for over two years now and there was not a single day where she didn’t feel glad for having Chaewon as her life partner – she would tell her this often and the older Kim would simply agree without hesitation; it was always like this for them, a bond that couldn’t be broken.

Still, she wanted more than that. Minjoo missed her girlfriend way too much to waste the chance of getting some kisses.

Searching for Chaewon’s lips again, she gave her a soft peck followed by several others that were welcomed by the older girl. Chae had a grin on her face as Minjoo kissed her, not minding the way the other almost pinned her against the blanket with her eager kisses – on her lips, cheeks, jaw and even some gentle ones on her forehead. She tried to reciprocate it, but Minjoo was too eager and she couldn’t do much but giggle under such sweet attack, letting her hands roam over the younger brunette’s back and caressing her soft hair. Being with Minjoo like this made her feel really at home.

Chaewon had her eyes closed, immersed on the feeling of Min’s soft, warm kisses on her jaw, the girl’s hot breathe making a pleasant shiver shake her body slightly – she instinctively hugged her a little closer, her hands exploring her back in detail now, palms against the soft fabric of her white shirt, too thin to not allow her to feel the warmth of her skin. Minjoo was always hot, as if to warm her up, and it was true in more than one sense. Turning her face so her lips could meet Minjoo’s, she kissed her with more than the gentle affection of earlier, the familiar needs slowly spreading through her body.

Minjoo was warm, but Chaewon felt something cold all of sudden, more specifically, she felt something cold and wet falling on her neck, dripping down slowly – rain. A thunder could be heard in the distance, loud enough to take both girls by surprise, surging Chaewon to sit down taking her girlfriend with her.

 **“The weather forecast didn’t say anything about rain tonight.”** Chaewon complained as more droplets of water fell over them, a soft drizzle that would turn into heavy rain in a matter of minutes. They were probably too focused on each other to notice the stars becoming clouded by fat, grey clouds. **“We should get going-”**

Her words cut off by a kiss, nothing like the ones they exchanged before.

Chaewon was still loosely holding onto Minjoo, the girl almost sitting on her lap and she had wasted no time in taking the chance of involving Chaewon’s small face in between her hands, fingers caressing her jaw as she pulled the older girl closer for the kiss. Minjoo tasted get bottom lip, biting on it gently before sucking lightly – it was enough for Chaewon sigh in pleasure under her care. She gave attention to her upper lip now, where the little scar Chae had lays, she kissed it loving, before going back to lower one, her tongue brushing against it before slipping to the interior of her mouth where she was bombarded by Chaewon’s familiar taste. It was her turn to let out a muffled moan, overwhelmed by the feeling that was quickly spreading to her whole body, making her feel hot even under the drizzle.

She deepened the kiss, tasting her girlfriend sweetness, their lips finding the perfect synch as their tongues embraced each other – it was never a fight for them, just the perfect balance to make it pleasant for both. Her first and all the other kisses she has ever had were with Chaewon and it never got old, every new kiss feeling better and more addictive than the last. Now she felt hungry for the other girl, needing her kisses and touches more than anything – the rain wasn’t enough to stop her from getting it.

She moved her hands from Chaewon’s jaw to her nape, massaging the area briefly before her right one touched the base of her scalp, fingers playing with her hair, pulling it gently; her let hand traveling down Chae’s back, touching every centimeter she could reach. Chaewon didn’t stay still, her hands pressing her sides, slowly going down to reach the base of her spine and caressing the place.

Chae pulled away first. Her fierce chestnut eyes staring at Minjoo with a hot glint on them – still it was Chaewon and she would always put her first. **“Min, the rain…Maybe we should go inside.”**

 **“I missed _us_ too.” ** Minjoo replied right away, no hesitation as she stared back at her with the same, if not more, fire on the chocolate pools that were her eyes. **“Babe, just come to me.”**

And of course her Chaewon did.

Their lips met again, more intensely this time. Chaewon sucked on her bottom lip, before allowing them to deepen the contact, Minjoo rushing to taste her again. She put herself on top of her girlfriend completely now, her knees on the sides of Chaewon’s body as she clung to her neck, her short nails scratching Chaewon’s red shirt as she broke the kiss just to start making her way down her neck with more kisses.

The drizzle was slowly turning into rain, water hitting them and wetting their clothes. She could spot several droplets on Chaewon’s neck, making its way down to the inside of her shirt – she followed them. Kissing Chae's neck, Minjoo captured the droplets with her tongue and she could feel Chaewon tremble slightly at her action – so she did it again, her lips running down the line of her neck, reaching the base of it, tasting the saltines of her skin as she got rid of one last droplet of water. Her open mouthed kisses turning into gentle bites, her tongue soothing the faint pain as she sucked on it until she could hear Chaewon moan throwing her head back.

The rain was making their clothes stick to her body, heavy and useless now. But she didn’t bother with herself, her hands reaching to pull up Chaewon’s shirt – the other woman helped her to get rid of it, granting her a sight of a wet and ridiculously hot, yet adorable, Chaewon.

 **“We’ll catch a cold.”** The older Kim said with a playful grin in her face as she helped Minjoo to take off her own shirt – this grin gave place to a smirk as her eyes admired the sight in front of her. Chaewon’s hands went back to her thighs, her touches a little more rough and possessive now, eyes dark under the starless night.

Minjoo knew all too well that look, warm enough to make her already hot body feel like it was about to explode. There wasn’t a single star in the sky now, more than due to the clouds, she was convinced that the reason why was the fact that all of them were now adorning Chaewon’s eyes, glowing in her body and making it all Minjoo could see.

 **“That’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”** Minjoo promised returning the smile, she pressed her hands on Chaewon’s shoulders to make her lay down, her lips coming to greet her ear as she added. **“Always, my love.”** Biting weakly her earlobe, she sucked the sensitive skin and Chaewon’s reply came in a struggled whispered.

**“I’m in your hands, MinMin.”**

And of course Minjoo would take the best care of her girlfriend. Her lips continuing the way down her neck, leaving a trace of reddish love marks in the wet skin, her hands roaming around Chaewon’s body as she put all her affection and care into every kiss and touch.

The rain only got worse, fat droplets falling over them as the thunder strikes – they didn’t notice it, their heavy breaths, soft moans and whispered love confessions getting lost in the wind of the storm that involved them.

Around an hour later when they finally came inside the house, bodies snuggled up close together to warm up, running to reach the comfort of Minjoo’s bedroom, they thanked the storm – and Minjoo’s family for taking so long to come back – for allowing them to share such a special and unexpected moment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

In the next day, Minjoo woke up on Chaewon’s embrace and she couldn’t feel any happier – at least until she couldn’t control her sneezes. She may have taken care of Chaewon yesterday, but the older Kim was the one to look after her now, with fond looks and playful smiles.

Chaewon took good care of her, she did even after her sneezes became less frequent. Then she found new way to take care of her. Once more, Minjoo thanked the rain for making this weekend even better.

Minjoo lent some clothes to the older girl, matching sweaters that kept them both warm in the morning. Her parents didn’t even bat an eye at Chaewon’s presence in their house – they never did, after all they and Chae’s mom were the biggest supporters of the couple, even before they were a thing –, giving her big smiles and asking her to stay for breakfast.

She was grinning like a fool – and sneezing once in a while – as they sat down to eat, her parents asking Chaewon about college and making plans for a summer trip, just the usual.

The only problem was that they weren’t alone with her parents, her older sister sat in front of them with a blank expression as she ate every single thing she could find on the table. Hyewon was where the danger lays usually – her theory was proven right, because as soon as her parents left the table to go to the living room, leaving the kids behind, a smirk graced her sister’s face.

 **“Chaewonie, college must be really hard for you.”** Hyewon started before they could excuse themselves. **“I mean, what kind of torture they’re putting you through for you to have so many rashes on your neck?”**

Chaewon’s face was painted in a light shade of red now, the girl sinking on her seat as to avoid her sister-in-law gaze.

 **“Oh…What’s that? Minguri got one too!”** Hyewon said pointing at Minjoo’s neck with her half-eaten toast. The younger brunette choked on her milk, Chaewon hurrying up to pat her back. **“It must be some kind of contagious disease…Maybe we should get you a doctor…Isn’t Yena studying to become a vet?”** Hyewon stood up, walking towards the window with a view to their neighbor’s house – Chaewon’s family house. **“Let me call her-”**

 **“No need!”** Chaewon shouted, torn between aiding her girlfriend – who was slightly purple now, but breathing fine again – and trying to stop her chaotic sister-in-law. **“It’s…It’s nothing really. Just…Please, don’t.”** Dealing with the teasing of one sister was already enough for her.

Hyewon sat down again, letting out a chuckle. **“Next time you two decide to go _wilding_ , don’t do it in my backyard.”** She said, crossing her arms.

 **“H-How do you know?”** Minjoo stuttered, her face now a slightly less concerning color – red from embarrassment, instead of purple.

 **“I went to check on you after seeing the floor wet when I got home yesterday.”** Hyewon shook her head. **“Close the door, you two. I thought Eunbi had taught you the lesson.”**

The young couple grimaced, nodding as they exchanged a glance.

 **“I didn’t see anything traumatic, at least you still know how to use a blanket** .” She rested against the back of her seat, before smiling at the flustered duo. **“You guys sleep like koalas. Cute, but kind weird.”**

The couple sighed, relieve all over their faces. It was still embarrassing but not as much.

What was up with their sisters and never knocking before entering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Angel, didn’t you just update your other fic?” Yep, but I feel like we only get bad news lately and this story was done for my girl Shiloh (I love you discord wife!) birthday. She told me I could post it, so take it as a thanksgiving gift and my way to bright up your week.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and taking care of yourselves. I’m indeed very grateful to all my readers who always show me so much love (more than I deserve tbh) <3
> 
> As usual, I’m sorry for any mistakes, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! See you next time.
> 
> P.S.: If I see a single ‘top’ comment, you all are never getting something like this ever again!


End file.
